Danny Phantom: Shattered
by WhiteTiger3944
Summary: Danny and Sam are married and have 5 kids and 1 on the way. Sam and her daughter Jezzie are in a car accident and Jezzie's life is on the line. WIll a mircale come the way of the Fenton's? I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM!
1. Chapter 1

Danny Phantom: Shattered

Danny and Sam have been married for 11 years and have 5 children, three daughters and two sons. 9 year-old Jezzie Marie, 7 year-old Alex Morgan, 5 year-old Michael Foster, and 2 year-old twin girls, Lily Monica, and Katie Rose. All of the children have Danny's ghost powers. Only Jezzie and Alex are old enough to understand them and understand how to use them. Everything is perfect. Sam is pregnant again, she is eight months along, but what happens when the Fenton's world is shattered? Please R&R, no flames. Thanks 

Chapter 1: The Call

Danny Fenton sat in the living room of his house. He had just put the twins, Lily and Katie, down for their naps. Alex and Michael were at their play dates and Sam and Jezzie were at the doctor's. Sam was getting a check up. Everything in the pregnancy was going wonderfully. In less then a month they would have a new baby girl or boy. No one was more excited then Michael. Danny was in deep thought until the ringing of the phone broke his train of thought.

"Fenton residence." Danny said into the phone.

"Mr. Fenton? This is Dr. Olivia Reed from the hospital's ICU. Are you Sam Fenton's husband?"

"Yes." Danny said worried but also confused.

"There has been a car accident. You wife Sam has only minor bumps and bruises, and the baby is fine. Your daughter Jezzie…we don't know if she will survive."

The words hit Danny like a ton of bricks.

"No…not Jezzie." Danny panicked.

"We suggest you and your family get down here, we have to take her into surgery soon."

"I'll be right there." Danny exclaimed. He picked up the phone and quickly dialed Jazz.

Jazz picked up the phone, "The Wales residence."

Jazz had married Edward Wales right after college. They had two beautiful children, Rhys, 2 and Anna, 1.

"Jazz…its Danny. I need you and mom to pick up Alex and Michael. Sam and Jezzie were in a car crash. I'm heading to the hospital with Katie and Lily."

"Oh my God Danny! How are they? How is the baby?" Jazz panicked.

"I don't know all the details but Sam and the baby are fine but Jezzie is really bad. They don't know if she will survive."

"Oh Danny, we'll get the kids and meet you at the hospital."

"Thanks Jazz." Danny said as he hung up the phone.

Danny raced into the twin's room, grabbed their sweaters and diaper bag, picked them up and raced out to the car. He strapped them in their seats and headed toward the hospital. In the car he thanked God Sam and the baby were all right, put also prayed, as he had never prayed before that Jezzie would be all right. About 10 minutes later he and twins were walking into the ER.

"Can I help you?" asked a nurse.

"My name is Daniel Fenton and I here to see my wife and daughter, Sam and Jezzie.

"Oh yes Dr. Reed is expecting you, let me page her."

Not even 5 minutes later and blond-hair, green-eyed woman came out and addressed Danny.

"Hello Mr. Fenton, I'm Dr. Olivia Reed. Please follow me and I will take you back to see Sam and Jezzie."

Danny, carrying the twins, followed Dr. Reed back to the end of the wing to the ICU. Olivia Reed led them into a small waiting area where he sat a crying Sam sitting in the corner.

"Danny!" Sam cried as she raced toward him. She flung her arms around him and the twins.

"Danny, Lily, Katie, my precious girls. Oh Danny, Jezzie looks so bad." Sam cried

"It's all right, Jezzie is a fighter. She will get through this."

"I wish it were that simple." Sam whispered.

"How did this happen Sam?" he asked.

"Well we were coming down the street and we saw this green car that was all over the road. I tried to stay clear but he veered over so far he hit head on, on Jezzie's side."

"Mr. Fenton, Mrs. Fenton, I talked to police. The man driving the car was drunk." Dr. Reed said.

"Danny! Oh my God, why do people do this?" Sam shouted through heavy tears.

Danny's eyes were glowing green, but luckily no one noticed.

"I want to see my daughter." Danny said.

"Of course, we are taking her into surgery at 5:15, it's 5:00 now, so that gives you about 10-15 minutes. Follow me."

Danny, with the twins, and Sam followed Dr. Reed back to where they saw Jezzie. They couldn't go in the room, but they could look in the window.

"Dr. Reed, why does she need surgery for?"

"She has bleeding in the brain and chest. Her X-rays just came back. We need to do surgery A.S.A.P. We need to see how severe it is and then try to stop it. I'll be around the corner if you need me."

"I'm going in." Danny said.

"Honey no!" Sam replied, but it was too late. Danny went invisible and slipped through the wall. Remaining invisible he went over to Jezzie and held her hand. Danny remembered what she looked like this morning. He icy blue eyes were always full of joy, her long red hair, that she got from Aunt Jazz and Grandma Maddie, was wavy and bouncy, and her smile lit up the room. Now she lay unconscious, her face cut up, she looked lifeless. Danny gently spoke to her.

"Hey Jezzie, it's Dad. Sweetie you have to come through for all of us. We all love you so much. Don't leave us. We all need you, the baby needs you."

Just then Danny heard the door opening so he slipped back through the wall and when nobody could see him he became visible again.

"Oh Danny." Sam sniffed. Dr. Reed came back out.

"Ok we are going to take Jezzie up to surgery. This should take about 3-5 hours. It depends. I'll come get you when we are done."

"Thank-you." Danny and Sam said as they walked the nurses roll Jezzie away.

**See the destruction drunk driving causes, never drink and drive, or let a friend drink and drive.**


	2. Surgery

Chapter 2: The Surgery.

Danny and Sam were sitting in the waiting room when Maddie, Jazz, Edward, Alex, and Michael came in.

"Boys!" Sam cried as they rushed over to their mother.

"Mommy!" They cried, "How are you and the baby?" Alex asked.

"Fine sweetie."

"How about Jezzie?" Little Michael asked.

Sam didn't know how to answer this question. Alex was only 9 and Michael was 5.

"She's in surgery, she having tests done." Danny answered for her.

Jazz and Maddie gave Sam, Danny, Katie and Lily hugs. The twins then ran over to Uncle Edward. The twins adore him. He hugged them and then picked them up and spun them around. Katie and Lily screamed with delight.

"Danny, your father will be here shortly."

It had been about 2 years since Maddie and Jack divorced. There marriage was rocky for the past five years. They also knew about Danny's ghost powers. Jack blamed himself for it so much.

"Ok mom, thanks for getting the kids."

"No trouble sweetie." She said as she kissed his head.

The twins came over and hugged their mother's leg, and Katie Rose asked, "Jez?"

Sam burst once again into tears. Edward came over and picked up the two girls.

"Hey you two, want some ice cream?"

"Yay!" Lily clapped her hands together.

"You boys want to come?"

"Yeah!" The boys said together.

"I'll walk them over to the ice cream place next door."

"Thanks Edward."

"No problem."

Sam was now holding a wallet sized family portrait, her, Danny, Jezzie, and the rest of the children. Michael also had red hair but had brown eyes. Alex had jet-black hair and blue eyes, and the twins had dark brown hair and brown eyes.

"She will be okay." Danny said.

"What if she's not? Danny some drunk could take away our beautiful little girl. She could die because he was too selfish to think before he acted."

"Sam, Danny, Edward will do everything he can to make sure he serves his time."

Edward was a successful lawyer and Jazz had become a doctor. Danny was now a detective and Sam was a successful vet.

"Thanks Jazz, but let's just worry about Jezzie's surgery first." Sam said.

"Honey have you eaten at all?" Danny asked his wife.

"Not since lunch."

Jazz hugged her, "Sam you need to eat, come on you and me will go to the cafeteria."

"Well…all right." Sam said. She kissed Danny and walked out of the room with Jazz.

About 5 minutes later Jack walked into the room.

"Danny!" he said as he gave his son a hug. "How is my grandbaby?"

Danny, trying to hold back tears, "Well she has head trauma and bleeding in her brain and chest. She's still in surgery. She will be out in about two hours."

"Oh God my poor baby. Where are the twins and the boys?"

"They went with Edward to get ice cream, and Sam and Jazz are in the cafeteria." Maddie cut in.

"Oh I see."

Danny leaned his head back and fell asleep. It was a restless sleep though. He kept seeing Jezzie lying in that bed. He could hear her voice…daddy…daddy…Danny…Danny!"

Danny woke up with a fright. He found out it wasn't Jezzie talking to him it was Sam. He looked at the clock and realized t was two hours since he fell asleep.

"Danny, Jezzie is out of surgery. Dr. Reed wants to see us." Sam said.

Without a word Danny jumped up and raced out the door with Sam at his heels.


	3. The aftermath

Chapter 3: Aftermath

Danny and Sam were ushered into Dr. Reed's office. She took her seat behind her desk and Danny and Sam sat down anxiously awaiting the news of their daughter.

"Well…Jezzie defiantly has severe head trauma, and there was a lot of bleeding in the chest, but we got it to stop. Honestly, we still don't know if she will survive."

Sam burst into tears. Tears fell from Danny's face as well. He felt so hopeless and helpless.

Dr. Reed continued, "If she makes it through the next two nights, then she will make it. But we need to constantly monitor her, and we don't know if or when she will wake up."

"Can we see her?" Danny asked.

"You can look in her room, but we don't want anyone in the room until she wakes up."

"This is all my fault!" Sam shouted.

"Sam, this is not your fault. The guy driving the other car is at fault."

"Danny, how could I escape with bumps and bruises, when Jezzie is near death?"

"Sweetie, the car hit Jezzie's side, you didn't have the force that she did." Danny said now fully crying. "Don't you dare blame yourself."

"Mr. Fenton, I can arranged for the hospital therapist to see Sam, and you if you would like." Dr. Reed said.

"That's a great idea." Danny said, holding Sam."

"I'll call her now, do you want to go back to the waiting room?"

"Sure, come on honey." Danny coaxed Sam.

Danny led Sam to the waiting room. Katie Rose and Lily were asleep in their aunt and uncle's laps. Maddie, Jack, Elizabeth and Thurston (Sam's parents) had taken the boys to the café to eat. Sam buried her face into Danny's chest.

"Why Danny? Why? Why our little girl? Why anyone?" She cried.

"Jezzie is a fighter like her mummy. She will be fine."

"What if she's not Danny? What will I do without my little girl?"

A tall woman with brown eyes and black hair came into the room. "Mr. and Mrs. Fenton?" She asked.

Danny and Sam stood up. The woman walked over to them.

"Hi my name is Sara Wood. I'm the on staff therapist here. Dr. Reed said to come down and talk to you."

Danny spoke up, "Thank you for coming down Mrs. Wood. Our daughter was in a horrible accident. We don't know if she'll make it."

"Please call me Sara, and yes I heard about Jezzie. Why don't we go around the corner to my office?"

Danny and Sam followed Sara in her office. It was a cream color with lots of plants everywhere.

"So Mrs. Fenton, would you like to start?"

Sam sniffled, "I feel it's my fault. I escaped with bumps and bruises, and Jezzie might die. I could have…"

"Mrs. Fenton, there was nothing you could have done. Believe I see this all the time. It's not your fault."

"What am I going to do if she doesn't make it? She's my little girl!" Sam shouted totally breaking down.

At this point Sam was hysterical, sobbing uncontrollably, hitting the wall, and hanging on to Danny.

"Mr. Fenton, this isn't healthy for her or the baby. I can get you wife a sedative to help calm her."

"Will it hurt the baby?" he asked.

"No, it will calm her. If this keeps going on the baby might go into distress."

"Okay, give it to her then."

Sara went out to fetch Olivia. Danny was holding Sam, who was having trouble breathing due to her crying. Danny was in full tears now to. Then Olivia came in with a needle.

"Sam…Sam…this will calm you down. We need to calm you down or the baby will be in distress." She said.

Sam nodded and Olivia pricked her in the arm. Then she led Sam and Danny to a small room with a cot.

"Sam, sweetie, you need to lie down and rest. The medicine is going to make you very sleepy."

"But…Jezzie…"

"Don't worry honey," Danny said kissing her, "I'll stay with you."

Sam dried her eyes, as they started getting heavy. Soon she was in a relaxing sleep.


	4. baby

Chapter 4: Baby

Sam woke up at 11:27 that night with contractions. Danny who was sleeping in the chair by her bed, looked relaxed, but deadly tired. The contractions were getting worse and worse.

"Danny…Danny!" Sam said nudging him.

"Wha…? What's wrong?" He asked sleepily.

"It's time. The baby is coming."

Danny perked up right away. "I'll get Olivia." He said running from the room.

A few minutes later, Olivia, Danny, and a nurse came into the room. They helped Sam into the wheelchair, and they took her to the delivery room. Danny ran back out to the waiting room. Maddie and Elizabeth had taken the children home hours ago. Thurston and Jack were asleep in their chairs, Jazz was there reading, and Edward took their children home as well.

"Jazz," Danny said breathlessly, "Sam is in labor."

"Oh my God Danny sit down. You are exhausted." She said.

"I'm fine. Any word on Jezzie?"

"No. Danny I would have come and gotten you." Jazz said sternly.

Danny got up and started pacing, Jazz rolled her eyes, and went out of the room. She returned 5 minutes later, with two steaming cups of coffee.

"Here, you need all the caffeine you can get," she said handing Danny a cup.

"Thanks." He said taking a big gulp.

Olivia came back into the room. "Mr. Fenton."

"Yes?"

"Jezzie is awake. You can see her, but she is very groggy."

"Jazz, Jezzie is awake! That means she'll be ok right?"

"Yes, she should be. She'll need a lot of therapy though." Olivia said.

"I want to see her." Danny said.

"Of course, only one person at a time though."

Danny followed Olivia to Jezzie's room. He walked in and Jezzie's blue eyes were looking up at him.

"Daddy," she said very weakly.

"Yes honey, I'm here. And Mommy is here to. She's having the baby."

"Daddy…the baby's name has to be…James." She whispered.

"Why honey?"

"When I was in the crash…my angel came to me and protected me. His name was…James. He…saved me."

Danny's tears were flowing from his eyes. "I'll tell mommy that, if the baby is a boy."

Jezzie smiled weakly, "It will be."

Just then Olivia came back in, "Mr. Fenton, you wife just had a beautiful baby boy."

Danny smiled and tears fell from his eyes again. He looked at Jezzie. She smiled weakly.

"Go be with mommy daddy. Can Aunt Jazz come back?"

"Sure sweetie, I'll get her," Olivia said, "Mr. Fenton, nurse Rose will take you to Sam's room."

"Thank-you," he said. He kissed his daughter and told her he loved her more than anything, and followed nurse Rose. He walked in and saw Sam looking exhausted but happy. She was holding a blue little blanket.

"This is our son Danny. Isn't he beautiful."

"Sam, what if we named him James?"

"Why?" Sam asked looking a little confused.

"Jezzie is awake. I was with her. She said the baby was a boy and we should name him James. She said when she was in the crash; her angel came and protected her. Saved her live. Her Angel's name was James."

Sam eyes filled up with tears and look at her new son, "Welcome to the world James Ronald Fenton. And thank you to Jezzie's angel for saving my little girl."

Thurston came into the room, "Hey pumpkin." He said kissing his daughter.

"Where's my dad?" Danny asked.

"He's in Jezzie's room with Jazz."

"I want to see Jezzie," Sam said.

"In a little while, you need to rest. Have we named my grandson yet?"

"Yes dad we did. James Ronald Fenton."

Danny then told him about Jezzie's angel.

All Thurston could say was, "Amen."


	5. Coming Together

Chapter 5: Coming together.

A week later, Jezzie was starting her therapy and still needed lots of rest. The children adored James, and everyone was doing everything possible to help with James and Jezzie. Jezzie would be in the hospital for another month. She had a concussion, and they had to watch if she started bleeding internally again. Sam and Danny would come by everyday with the children to visit. Maddie, Jack, Edward, Jazz, Elizabeth and Thurston all came throughout the day as well. Her room was full of flowers, get-well notes, balloons, and stuffed animals. The sparkle in Jezzie's eyes was defiantly coming back. It was Tuesday at 4:00pm and Danny was stopping by from work.

"Hey baby." Danny said as he entered the room.

Jezzie was lying back on her pillow. She was playing go-fish with Maddie.

"Hi daddy." She said smiling.

Maddie hugged Sam, and then she kissed Jezzie.

"Did you have fun with Grandma today?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, she ate lunch with me, and we were playing cards, and watching TV. Grandma and Grandpa Manson were here earlier to. Where are mommy and James?"

"They are at home sweetie. They are coming by later. Mom, did she have therapy today?" Danny asked Maddie.

"They are going to take her any minute."

Danny pulled up a chair next to Jezzie's bed and talked to her. She had fun with her Grandma today, and the nurses were real nice. They even bought her a little stuffed tiger. About 10 minutes later a nurse, Jennifer, came into the room.

"Are you ready for therapy Jezzie?" Jennifer asked.

"Yes, can daddy and grandma come and watch me?"

Jennifer smiled, "Of course."

She helped Jezzie into her wheelchair and Danny, along with Maddie, followed Jennifer to the therapy room. Maddie and Danny sat in the chairs next to Jezzie.

"Ok honey, were going to test reflexes today. I'm going to toss the balloon at you and only with your right hand first, hit it back. Ok?"

"Okay." Jezzie said.

Jennifer tossed the blue balloon to Jezzie. She hit it back weakly with her hand. But as she warmed up she did much better. She only missed a few times. Then they switched to her left hand, which she did better with. Jezzie was right handed, but her right side was weak from the impact. They were trying to strengthen it.

"Okay sweetie," Jennifer said sweetly, "now you are going to kick the balloon with your left foot first. Then we will switch to your right."

Again Jennifer tossed the balloon. Jezzie had more trouble with kicking the balloon then hitting it. She did well with her left foot, and her right one was still weak. After an hour, Jennifer escorted Jezzie, Danny, and Maddie back to the room. Jezzie's dinner was waiting there as was Sam and James.

"Mommy!" Jezzie cried. Danny pushed her wheelchair over to Sam.

"Baby girl, how are you feeling today?" Sam asked as she kissed her daughter.

"Good, Grandma and I had a good time today. Danny and Grandma watched me in therapy today."

"How did she do?" She asked Danny.

"Really well, he right side is still really weak…"

"But James says I will be okay," Jezzie said as she looked out of the window at the clouds.

"Yeah," Sam said softly and hugged her daughter, "You will be."


	6. Welcome home Jezzie

Chapter 6: Welcome Home Jezzie.

Sam, Thurston, Elizabeth, Maddie, Jack, Alex, Michael, Katie Rose, and Lily were all getting ready for Jezzie's surprise party. She was finally coming home today, and Danny had gone to get her. She would be using her wheelchair for a little while still, but the doctor's marveled at how fast and well she recovered. The children were in the living room helping Thurston and Maddie hang streams in Jezzie's favorite color, purple. Sam and Jack were hanging a big sign saying, "Welcome Home Jezzie" and Elizabeth was icing the cake.

"Everything looks great." Sam exclaimed.

"It certainly does. Jezzie will be so happy." Maddie replied.

Sam walked into the kitchen were her mother had just got done with the cake. It was chocolate with white icing, and had purple icing flowers on it. In the middle was Jezzie's name.

"It looks perfect mom." Sam said hugging her.

"Thank you dear. Oh is that Danny in the driveway?"

"Oh yeah, I better go help him with Jezzie's wheelchair."

Sam rushed outside as everyone got into his or her positions.

"Hi Sweetie," she said to Danny as she kissed him, "Hi baby girl." She said to Jezzie. She hugged and kissed her daughter.

"I'm so happy to be home." Jezzie brightly said.

"Us to baby." Danny said. "Come on, let's get inside."

Sam pushed her daughter up to the doorway, and Danny opened the door. Everyone was standing there.

"SURPRISE!" They all yelled.

Jezzie giggled and exclaimed at the beautiful purple decorations. Maddie got her some pop, and Sam and Danny got everyone else drinks. Alex, Michael, Katie Rose, and Lily were so excited to have Jezzie back. She kissed each other them and gave them a hug. James was upstairs asleep in his crib. As Jezzie sipped her pop, she looked around the room.

"Thank you everyone. Everything is beautiful."

"Oh were not done yet." Jack said, "We still have…cake!"

Sam carried the cake into the living room. Jezzie loved the purple flowers. Danny cut the cake and gave Jezzie the first piece. Then he passed a piece around to everyone. Just then the doorbell rang. Sam went over and opened the door.

"Tucker! Hi, come in." Sam exclaimed.

"Hey Tuck, how was London?" Danny asked.

Tucker had been in London over the past two months. He was in charge of a major computer presentation.

"Great, how are you Jezzie?" he asked kissing her cheek.

"I'm great uncle Tuck. Mommy had her baby!"

"Did she?" Tucker asked excitedly.

Danny told Tucker, and everyone else how James had gotten his name. Everybody had tears in their eyes as they heard it.

"It's a beautiful story." Tucker said.

"Yup, James saved my life." Jezzie smiled.

As everyone was talking Jezzie looked out the window and waved. There was her angel, James, standing in the driveway watching over her.

**THE END**

Thanks for reading. Please review.


End file.
